Happy Birthday ToAnrion!
by Hakura0
Summary: Hehe, just a little present for her, Anrion gets sent to Marauder-land for her b-day.


Let me assure you I do not own the Marauders, and I certainly don't own Anrion, as she is Alive! *nods* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Happy Be-lated Birthday, I got this up kinda late because I had to go to sleep, but I got it written out today! And I think the boys forogt your birthday punches, silly boys! If you want more tell me, kk? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On April 14th Anrion was awoken with a start by a loud scream of,  
  
"WILL YOU WAKE UP ALREADY" accompanied by a cup of ice water. At the ice water she shot up, screamed  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" And looked by the side of her bed to see four boys standing there. The one in the very front had light brown hair, and amber eyes, a bit to the side of him was another boy, with black hair and pale blue eyes who was holding an empty cup. Standing next to that boy was another with black hair, but this on was wearing glasses over his brown eyes. A bit behind this group was another boy with blonde hair who was tiptoeing to peer over their shoulders. All four were dressed in the casual Hogwarts robes and when Anrion finally realized who they were her jaw dropped. The four stared at her questionably a moment as she stood gaping at her, then spoke up.  
  
"Umm, Something wrong?" Remus asked, running his hand threw his light brown hair.  
  
"Yeah. we didn't come to the wrong bed or anything, did we Anrion?" SIrius asked, tilting his head as she didn't respond.  
  
"Oh, no, nothing's wrong" She said quickly, shaking her head, but was silently wondering how on earth did I get into Hogwarts? Let alone Hogwarts in the 1970's.  
  
"Ok then" Remus said, as she was looking him over, "But you act like you've never seen us before"  
  
She gave them a questioning glance, and at once took it back as all four started to stare intently at her. Sirius then took a step forward, leaning his arm against the top of the four poster bed, and looking down at her.  
  
"So, do you even remember what today is?" He asked questioningly, and waited for an answer.  
  
"Umm.." She said, trying to think, I don't know what year it is let alone what day but if it's still the same tommorow as it was yesterday when I fell asleep....... "My birthday?" She finished uncertainly, still watching them.  
  
"Just our luck" James said, from his new spot, leaning against a piece of wall. "She remembers her birthday but not us, I'm hurt" He chidded.  
  
"But I do know who you are!" She said, a bit over eager, at least I think I do anyway. "Remus, Sirius, James and Peter" She listed, pointing to each one in turn.  
  
"See, she couldn't forget us, that's kind of impossible isn't it?" Remus said with a laugh, James just nodded and shook his head at the same time while shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Indecisive today are we James?" Sirius asked with a grin, then turned back to Anrion and at the same time with Remus said,  
  
"Happy Birthday" The two then looked at each other then laughed.  
  
"That was not rehearsed so you know" Remus said, meanwhile Peter ran out of the room to grab something.  
  
"Yeah, Happy Birthday" James said a bit late.  
  
"Thanks guys" Anrion laughed, watching Peter leave out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"He'll be back" Remus told her as he caught her glance.  
  
"Now if you want to get dressed and meet us in the common room?" Anrion nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sure" She said, having no idea which bureau was hers.  
  
"And if you can't remember which is your bureau it's right across from the bed" He said playfully, before being dragged out by Remus and James.  
  
Anrion quickly got changed into her robes then fell back onto the bed, still wondering how she had gotten here, but not really caring at the moment. After a few more minutes she headed torwards the steps that lead down to the common room to see it filled with red and gold streamers and such, a cake sitting in the middle of it, below a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Anrion' and standing around the cake the four boys, a small pile of presents off to the side.  
  
"Wow" Anrion said simply as she walked down the stairs, not expecting all of this. The four boys simply grinned and beckoned her over, so she switched to a light run and sprinted there.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys" She smiled, taking in the whole scene again.  
  
"Open the presents before you thank us will you?" Sirius joked, an odd Grin on his face.  
  
"I'm not so sure I want to do that" she said lighhty, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I guess if you just disarm yours first I will though" She laughed, remembering it was the infamous four she was dealing with.  
  
"I didn't do anything to it, in fact it's the big one in back of the pile" He said, pointing to a present that was red, with a gold ribbon, and was about four cubic feet.  
  
"I'll open it last then, just in case" She grinned, picking up the smallest one.  
  
"That's mine" James said, smiling. Anrion opened it slowly, as if expecting it to attack but smiled more broadly as she saw the small assortment of sickles, galleons and knuts.  
  
"Thanks James" She said, thinking that she'd need some money if she was stuck here and putting it into her pocket. She then moved onto a slightly bigger one.  
  
"That ones from me" Remus said with a smile, she returned the smile and unwrapped it quickly, revealing a case of fizzing whizbees.  
  
"Thanks Remus" She said, figuring that if they knew her of course he'd know her favorite candy, even if she'd never eaten it.  
  
"Mine next" Peter said, pushing an odd lumpy package into her hands.  
  
"I was going to Peter" She said with a laugh, opening it up to reveal bright yellow robes with black stripes along them, she looked at Peter questionably.  
  
"Wimbourne Wasps 'jersey'..... " He said, sounding a little nervous.  
  
"Oh! I guess I didn't realize at first, thanks Peter" she said, pulling it on over her robes and getting a wide smile from him.  
  
"Now catch" Sirius said, tossing the large box torwards her, which, though was light, was big. She set it on the ground and started opening it, and after taking the lid off it revealed, another box. She repeated this process 8 times until the box was only about a foot tall, and opened the last one to reveal a small amount of dung bombs, a filibuster firework or two, some pink hair dye, and a small box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans.  
  
"You'll get some use out of them later today, don't worry about that" Sirius said as she rummaged trough the box some more.  
  
"Thanks Sirius" she said with a laugh, wondering what they did have planned for today.  
  
"So, cake for breakfast or do we want real food?" James asked, holding a knife.  
  
"Cake" the other four in the room siad simultaneausely, then laughed.  
  
"Well since everyone seems to agree" He began to cut the cake and pass it around.  
  
"What flavor is this?" Anrion asked, looking at the cake which seemed to be flashing from white to brown.  
  
"Whatever flavor you want it to be" Remus grinned, taking a bite into his, and James had somehow gotten to his second slice, however Sirius wasn't far behind him.  
  
They continued eating awhile and eventually managed to finish all of the cake, then talked for a little bit.  
  
"Ok now, we have work to do" Sirius said, interrupting the conversation and then running off and grabbing a bag.  
  
"Shoulda known he wouldn't cancel his plans" Remus said shaking his head, but he was grinning.  
  
"What plans? And do I even want to know?" Anrion asked nervousely.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, you might want to bring your presents though, but leave the beans" James said, from his spot on a chair. Anrion nodded, still a little wary but went to get her stuff and shoved it all into a bag. 


End file.
